


Day Eleven - Ganondorf

by ShortyStacks, Skiewrites



Series: Linktober 2020 [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, pls give Time a, skie pls let them be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyStacks/pseuds/ShortyStacks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: Link's face split into a wide grin as he gazed up at the tall gerudo man. He felt- he felt good. Ganondorf was proud of him! Someone was really, truly, proud of him!
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949662
Kudos: 5





	Day Eleven - Ganondorf

**Author's Note:**

> I decided i wanted Link to get a good parental figure since there are barely any,, and the links that have them, like half of them die.
> 
> I also wanted to see at least one Gangondorf that decided to fight against the dumb evil reincarnation shiz and decided not be evil.


End file.
